It's Us
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare hadn't been expecting that question. But she knew exactly what her answer was. The only answer that it could be. Oneshot based off of the newest promos


**It's Us**

**Summary: Based off of the EClare scene in the newest promo. Clare hadn't been expecting that question. But she knew exactly what her answer was. The only answer that it could be.**

"So, you helped Adam, with his date?" Eli Goldsworthy questioned, amusement filling his tone.

Clare giggled as she ate some cotton candy, walking alongside Eli, gazing around at the beautiful ligts that surrounded them. She nodded. "Yeah. His secret admirer, Tori. She's a nice girl. A little bit...spoiled. But nice. And she really seems to like Adam."

Eli smirked sadly. "I'm afraid that I haven't been a very good friend, to him." He murmured, thinking of how he'd always blown off guys' night with Adam, to spend time with Imogen. Even after he and Imogen broke up and went their seperate ways, Eli had been much too busy working on himself and going to therapy, trying to work on handling his disorder. He felt guilty that he hadn't been there, for Adam to tell him all about his secret admirer.

She shook her head, hair sticking to her face, messily because of the wind. "I think that Adam understands. Besides, I didn't treat Alli really well, either. I'm just glad that she forgave me. I really missed her."

"Yeah, I never really understood why you got so mad at Alli, but not at Jake." He murmured, continuing to walk beside of her, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Clare sighed and shrugged, reaching to tug her tobogon farther onto her head. "Jake told me that Alli kissed him, and I didn't question it, because Alli hadn't said any different or given me a reason for why. I was just so mad at her, that she could do that, because she knew how I still felt about him." She swallowed hard, staring down at her cotton candy, for a moment. "I forgave Jake, because he's been the one stable thing going on, in my life. I haven't seen my father, in months. My mother was more concerned about her new marriage and before that, staying out until three a.m.. I found out that my father had cheated, and that's why they divorced. And..." She trailed off slowly, not really wanting to bring up, how she and Eli had broken up, or the drama he'd caused for her the previous school year.

"And me being wrecking my car and trying to destroy your relationship with Jake, didn't help matters." Eli answered for her, nodding his head. "You can say it. I'm really, really sorry for what happened, Clare." He knew how desperate he sounded, but it was honestly true. If he could go back in time, he'd stop himself.

She laughed a little, feeling a little nervous. "It's just...I haven't really talked about the night that you wrecked, to anyone. I've never told anyone how scary it was. Or how it felt to hear you wreck. It was _terrifying, _Eli. And it just...it pissed me off, that you would do that. I could've lost you. Adam could've, your parents could've. I hated that you didn't seem to think about any of that, when you did it."

"I was sick, Clare." He told her, not trying to use it as an excuse, but just stating a fact. "If I'd been in my right mind, I wouldn't have done that."

"That's why I broke up with you. I really wanted you to get better. For you. Us being together...it wasn't helping. But it killed me. And it hurt to do. But your behavior had scared me. I knew that if you and I continued dating, you wouldn't get better. And then, I'd end up resenting you. And I didn't want that." Clare told him tearfully, her voice breaking. She knew that she must look a mess, with tears in her eyes and cheeks red from cold, hair blowing in her face. But she didn't care at the moment. She was finally getting it all out.

Eli bit his lip at the look of utter devestation, on her face. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to comfort her. Without really thinking about it, he moved forward, wrapping his arms around her, in a hug. "You made the right decision. I was angry at you, before. But now that I've been getting better, I understand why you did it. I didn't really give you, any other choice." He let go of her quickly, letting out a nervous chuckle. "So, what do you want to do, now?" He asked of her, changing the subject.

She giggled lightly, wrinkling her nose as her eyes sparkled. She took a bit of her cotton candy, feeling it melt in her mouth, as her gaze landed on the ferris wheel. With a carefree laugh, she skipped ahead of him. "How about we ride the ferris wheel?" She asked, spinning around to face him, again.

He couldn't help the smile that overtook him, when he saw her face light up happily. He felt a familiar tug at his heart. He knew that he still loved Clare. He had known, even when he was dating Imogen. Part of the reason that they hadn't worked out, along with the trust issues, and his just not being ready. And tonight had been enjoyable. One of the most enjoyable nights of his life, in awhile. It reminded him, of before everything went sour. Before Fitz came back, and he wrecked his hearse.

"Eli?" Clare's soft voice questioned, slowly. Her blue eyes looked over him, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Eli nodded. "I was just...thinking." He murmured slowly, not wanting to worry her."

Curiousity got the best of her as she asked, "About what?"

The boy shifted nervously, biting his full bottom lip. "I just...I was wondering...do you think we could ever pick up, where we left off?" He was taking a big risk, putting his heart on the line. But..it felt right. It felt as if it was meant to be. All he needed was her answer.

Clare was shocked. He hadn't expected him to ask that. It made her a little nervous. Sure, she'd enjoyed tonight. And sure, she still loved him. But was she really ready for this? Was she truly ready, to give him her heart, once more?

Eli's head bowed in disappointment, taking her silence as the worst case scenario. "You know what? Forget it." He stated harshly, walking past her.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and took a chance. Chasing after him, she put a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Wait." She told him, quietly. When he met her eyes, she continued to speak. "I do want to be with you again, okay? I think that we could pick up where we left off. But for now, can we just...see where this takes us?"

The smile that he gave her, and the feeling of his arms wrapping around her, was all the answer she needed.

**The End**


End file.
